Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a substrate carrier having an electrostatic carrier configured for transporting and securing substrates. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to an electrostatic carrier featuring an indium-tin oxide electrode.
Description of the Related Art
The demand for mobile, wearable electronics calls for the substrates on which electronic devices are processed to be thinner and lighter in order to meet the demand for conformity and light weight. In the processing of substrates, such as semiconducting substrates and displays, the substrate is held on a carrier or support in a process chamber during processing. The substrate carrier can include an electrostatic carrier that has an electrode capable of being electrically biased to hold the substrate on the carrier. Thus, the electrostatic carrier uses an electrostatic force to secure the substrate thereto. The chucking and dechucking process can be controlled electrically by applying different voltage profiles to the electrostatic carrier.
The use of an electrostatic carrier as compared to other substrate handling techniques, such as mechanical clamping and/or gluing, is favorable in that a lower yield loss is maintained during processing. Mechanical clamping can introduce unwanted particles during processing and gluing can be resource consuming, environmentally hazardous, and cause residue and/or mechanical stress to the substrate when being detached from the carrier. Additionally, both mechanical clamping and gluing may contribute to yield loss during processing.
Furthermore, existing electrostatic carriers may not immediately release a substrate after processing has been completed, resulting in lower throughput. Additionally, existing electrostatic carriers are not designed to be used in high temperature semiconducting processes (temperatures greater than about 450 degrees C.) and are not cost effective. As such, there is a need for an improved electrostatic carrier.